A Very Glee First Meeting
by AlexPayne
Summary: What Happens when Chris Colfer and Darren Criss First meet? AVPM/AVPS references of course! R


I do not own Glee…Ryan Murphy does. :'-( I also do not own AVPM/AVPS, any of the people mentioned, Red Vines, or Harry Potter.

A Very Glee First Meeting

Darren smiles wide as he steps out of his car, pulling his signature pink sunglasses down from the curls on top of his head. It was his very first day on the set of _Glee_, and he was beyond excited. He checked his phone one last time, reread some of the good-luck text messages he received from his fellow StarKids, and bounced excitedly towards the hair and makeup trailer.

He waved and nodded at various crewmembers as he practically skipped past the cast and wardrobe trailers. Finally he made it to the hair and makeup trailer, humming _To Have a Home_ quietly to himself as he climbed up the entrance ramp. He stopped short once he heard voices inside.

"What do you think the new guy is like Chris?" a loud girly voice chirped.

_ Wait, are they talking about me? _Darren thought, inching closer to the door so he could stealthily peer inside. He saw a bored looking Chris Colfer, and an energetic looking Lea Michele sitting inside, the hair and makeup people nowhere to be found.

"Short, curly hair, amazing voice, you get the idea." Chris said with a shrug.

Darren pressed even closer straining to hear every word of their conversation. "Amazing voice, how do you know? Did you Google him or something?" Lea asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"No, I knew who he was the minute Ryan mentioned him." Chris replied sounding almost bored. Darren on the other hand nearly fell over in surprise, how does Chris Colfer know who he is?

"What! How?" _Thank you Lea, yes please tell us Chris, how do you know who I am?_ Darren Thought.

"He and his college friends have a couple of plays on YouTube. I've seen them all but the _Harry Potter_ ones, are my favorite. Darren wrote the music, and he played Harry Freakin' Potter! It's totally awesome!" Chris gushed; finally sounding excited about their conversation.

Darren had to bite his fist to keep himself from letting out the shocked gasp that formed upon hearing Chris's words.

"I should have guessed it would be something _Harry Potter_ related, you're the only person I know who calls JK Rowling, Queen Rowling." Lea scoffed. Darren bit his fist harder to keep from snorting in laughter. _You won't be able to say that once you meet me,_ Darren thought.

"If you read them, you'd be calling her Queen Rowling as well!" Chris shrieked sounding completely scandalized.

"Anyway, so this Darren kid was in some musicals about _Harry Potter?_ Is that the music you listen to on full blast inside your trailer?" Lea teased.

"Maybe," Chris mumbled, you could practically hear the blush in his voice.

"You're right, he does have a great voice, but unlike you, I did have to Google him. He's really cute too!" Lea whispered giggling. Darren ducked his head, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Cute? More like supermegafoxyawesomehot!" Chris laughed, Lea just raised an eyebrow at his colorful word choice.

It was silent for a minute; Darren peered around the corner to see Lea glaring at her watch. "The hair and makeup people are late!" she huffs, throwing her arms in the air.

"Late, what's it matter?" Chris sighed dramatically before giggling to himself. Darren chuckled quietly at Chris's blatant quoting of his musicals.

"Chris! We have a schedule to keep!" Lea screeched, oblivious to his previously teasing tone.

"I was kidding Lea, chill! Here, have a delicious Red Vine." Chris offered pulling a pack of Red Vines out of his bag leaning against his chair.

It's quiet again for a while, only the sounds of rustling bags and chewing could be heard. Darren's mouth watered as soon as the words Red Vines left Chris's mouth.

**Oh my God Umbridge, stop texting me!**

The sound of a phone going off startles the three. Darren recognizes the voices in the ringtone, and peers around the corner to see Chris blushing and reaching into his bag.

"Let me guess, _Harry Potter_ related?" Lea sighs.

"Yeah, well more like Harry Freakin' Potter related. I should probably change it before Darren hears it." Chris mumbled as Lea laughs.

Darren figures it's probably time to make his appearance. "Darren hears what? Oh my Chocolate Frogs, are those Red Vines?" he asks as he steps into the trailer making his presence known.

The three stand there staring at each other for a minute before Chris reaches over to grab the bag of Red Vines offering one to Darren. Lea watches the two boys for a moment as they stare at each other, Red Vines in hand.

"Favorite Aimee Mann song on three. One, two, three.." Darren says expectantly.

"Red Vines!" they both shout, startling Lea. She continues to stare incredulously at them.

"Favorite color vines other than green?" Chris asks excitedly.

"Red Vines!" they yell again.

"Favorite way to say 'red wines' in a German accent?" Darren inquires.

"Red Vines!" they scream yet again.

"Oh my God, where have you been all my life?" Chris asks as they hug as if they've known each other for years.

"Oh in a cupboard under some stairs," Darren answers as if it's the most obvious answer.

"That is so cool!" Chris enthuses before they break down, leaning against each other for support as they laugh loudly and obnoxiously.

"Boys," Lea mutters as she storms past the two laughing boys. If the hair and makeup people weren't going to come to her, she would go to them! At least she would get rid of the two strange boys who were currently rolling on the floor with laughter.

Darren is first to recover, "So, I'm supermegafoxyawesomehot huh?" he asks wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. Chris abruptly stops laughing and stares wide-eyed at Darren's smirking face.

"Umm…." Chris blushes before taking off to find Lea.


End file.
